Dulce venganza
by Fiore JW
Summary: -Yo no quiero dinero-respondió fríamente. -Entonces ¿Que quieres?-pregunto la esposa del anciano examinando al joven con asco. -Venganza- susurro


**Este fic pertenece al reto "Gore" de el foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"**

**HP pertenece a Joanne Rowling.**

* * *

_Little Hangleton, verano de 1943_

- ¿Quien eres y que quieres?-le pregunto el hombre asustado quien tenia atrás un matrimonio senil.

-Tu bien sabes quien soy-le respondio el joven

-¿Porque haces esto no tienes que hacerlo? Porfavor no lo hagas- suplico el hombre.

-Debo hacerlo, abandonaste a una madre embarazada de ti-le dijo.

-Yo no amaba a esa mujer ella hizo una especie de de hipnosis en mi no puedo explicarlo

-Me abandonaste cuando te necesitaba pero como bien dice el dicho lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte-recito con maldad.

-Niño,vete aquí no eres querido¿Cuanto dinero quieres? Vamos di un numero-le dijo el anciano hombre sumándose a la conversación con su esposa detrás de el.

-Yo no quiero dinero-respondió fríamente.

-Entonces ¿Que quieres?-pregunto la esposa del anciano examinando al joven con asco.

-Venganza...-contesto, al escuchar la respuesta del joven las tres personas se agazaparon contra la pared temblando.

-Crucio- susurro apuntando a la anciana quien rogaba por clemencia.

-¡Porfavor!

-Ahora si me respetas ¿verdad? maldita anciana

-¡Déjala, déjala!-rogaba su esposo.

-Pon atencion - musito dirigiendo su varita hacia su estomago. Sin tomar en cuenta las suplicas del anciano disfrutaba con deleite los lamentos de la anciana que expulsaba sangre y se atragantaba con la mencionada.

-¡Alto! ¡páralo! ¡piedad!- pedía la mujer escupiendo mas de la sustancia roja.

El hijo de la para nada joven pareja trato de acercarse hacia el muchacho con un cuchillo de cocina dispuesto a atacralo pero el joven era mas ágil, mas astuto,mas poderoso...

-¡Expulso!-bramo y el hombre salió volando por los aires para unos segundos mas tarde aterrizar en la esquina de la habitación. Aburrido de torturar a la vieja decidió terminar.

-Avada Kedavra-murmuro y la anciana cerro los ojos para jamas volver a abrirlos. Los dos hombres lloraban con angustia.

-Par de maricas- los insutlo con crueldad.

-¡No! ¡Madre no puedes estar muerta!-se lamentaba el hombre.

-Acaso estas ciego esta muerta-le respondió con una sonrisa maligna el asesino.

-Bastardo! Tu no eres hijo mio-dijo el hombre.

-Lo soy por mas que me pese y mas te vale cerrar la boca, sigue tu padre-le informo.

Después quiso continuar con el anciano lo torturo hasta la locura fisica y sicologica ya no sabia ni donde estaba, disfruto haciéndolo.

-Incendio-apuntando a el viejo cuerpo el joven hizo que unas llamas consumieran las ropas del hombre mayor. Mas tarde lo mato y dejo lo mejor para el final dado que su intención era que el hombre adulto viera en primera fila como torturaba a quienes le dieron la vida; sus padres, ahora le tocaba a el.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí- recito mirando a su siguiente y ultima víctima.

-¡Por favor! clemencia lo ruego- lloraba abrazando sus zapatos. el joven lo miraba con repugnancia y con una fuerte patada lo aparto de sus pies.

-Lord Voldemort no perdona. Incarcerous- musito y unas cuerdas amarraron al hombre, con el cuchillo de cocina nuestro torturador hizo un profundo corte en la boca de la víctima.

-Que comience la diversión- dijo para empezar su cometido.

Sangre... Solo se veía sangre el olor a metal y hierro impregnaba la mansión en Little Hangleton.

El hombre lloraba pidiendo la muerte, ya no parecía un hombre ahora su rostro reflejaba el de un común pedazo de carne, era algo inhumano, indescriptible que las comunes letras de este teclado no bastan para describirlo, algunos dicen que el se suicido otros que murió desangrado y la menor cantidad que su propio asesino termino con su muerte pero eso seria un misterio para el pequeño pueblo pero no por mucho tiempo ya que mas tarde un tipo confeso todo a las autoridades sin embargo ese seria un acontecimiento que Little Hangleton jamas olvidaría.

Al final del día el joven asesino solo estaba seguro de dos cosas.

Primero: su nombre ahora era Lord Voldemort y segundo...

_-La venganza jamas había sabido tan bien._


End file.
